where did the sun go?
by naomi-n
Summary: Naruto gets sent away because of Sasuke. He left konoha hurt by all his friends and the Hokage. Plot may get happier, but I think not


\--Naruto'spov--

Sasuke fucking Uchiha.

Because he's an Uchiha, everyone'll bow down to him like he rules the world, and let me make this perfectly clear right this moment. Sasuke duck -butt Uchiha is an arrogant dick that deserves to shave all his hair off and die. Without hair, surely no one can recognise the dumb ass jerk off... right?

Whelp. Rant over. I have just found out I don't have a house anymore and have been kicked out of the leaf village because of that piece of shit Sasuke

\--Flashbacks no Jutsu--

Both hands charged with chakra, each forming a deadly jutsu to crash into the other. One aimed to kill; one to stall.

"Sasuke, I'll bring you down so that you have no other choice to stay with us!"

"You really must be an idiot. Can you not see that I'm going where I belong? Kami, you really are an insufferable idiot!" As Sasuke was yelling this, he got angrier and angrier.

Both the jutsus slammed into each other with a bitter force - each finding the other holders chest. Naruto's knocked out the Uchiha, but Sasukes gouged out a hole through the blondes body, forcing him to his knees.

Both teens cried out in pain but Naruto stumbled to his feet, head low as he glared at Sasuke as the gaping hole in his torso knitted together slowly. muscles then skin crawling to fill the space that Sasuke had created.

"Fuck, Uchiha I didn't know you had it in you to hit that hard,"

Naruto picked Sasuke up, slinging him over a shoulder to accomplish the task easier. He'd just tried to kill him, he knew that, but...

But he had promised Sakura that he would bring him back, and he never went back on his promises, no matter how hard they were to accomplish.

When he finally arrived at Konoha gates everyone was waiting smiling and cheering at the gates, but when they saw the body onNaruto's shoulders, they stopped and Sakura slowly came forward with a look of trepidation on her face. Unusually silent.

When she was an armslength away Naruto smiled nervously at her

"Naruto, who is that on your shoulder?"

"Look! It's Sasuke!" With this he brought his shoulder up so Sakura could see Sasukes face slowly receding from his ashy grey with the tattoo remaining in an accusatory fashion.

A gasp was heard from Sakura

"What did you do to Sasuke kun you idiot?" angry tears had gathered in the corners of her eyes as she glared hotly at Naruto.

"But... I don't understand. I brought him back, he's here. Yanno... alive? I did as I promised. You can be with your precious Sasuke kun now. I could've left him for Orochimaru, but at least I brought him back."

"Idiot! you hit him. I said to bring back, yeah, but not half dead. Now look at him, if it wasn't for the curse mark he would be dead. That was your doing, Naruto."

"Yeah!"

"Isn't this all Naruto's fault?"

"Can he not do anything right?"

"I guess it's because he's just a demon."

Naruto stared grimly ahead and walked through the glaring crowds making his way to the hospital with Sasuke.

\--after Sasuke woke up--

..."And that's why I think Naruto Uzumaki should be opposed of his right to be a citizen of Konoha"

Murmurs of agreement washed through the council room leaving Danzo feeling quite smug inside. The seed of doubt for the jinchuriki of the nine tails was planted years ago; so it took only a nudge for them to completely turn on the blonde idiot.

"But also account for the fact that the Uchiha is also the last sane clan member and that by default makes him clan head. The fact that he dared to lay a hand on him shows clearly how little he cares about how the city is built up." Danzo added as a last hit in Naruto's life in Konoha. by now it was obvious that Naruto's fate was to leave.

the hokage had in fact been arguing strongly for the entirety of the conversation, letting his emotions rule Danzo noted in disgust. But even he - through his jaded filter of life could see how dire his situation was.

"Hn. I agree with him. Naruto nearly killed me with his rasengan, because he charged it with high levels of demonic power. What if he had killed me? The sharingan would be lost to Konoha and all you would have left is a demon who killed the hokage. Is he even at all useful to the leaf? Because all he ever does is mess around and act like a naive kid." Sasuke put a final nail in Naruto's coffin when he added "He is worthless; a waste of space and resources to the Leaf and a disgrace to the ninja world."

Danzo clapped his hands, gaining attention once again "Lets call a vote to show how many want Naruto to stay and how many want him to leave"

"Those in favour of him leaving, raise your hands." All of the civilian council members hands raised with a smug expression on their faces, and a lot of the ninja council did too.

"Those in favour of him staying." The Hokage, and a few of the clan leaders who knew that Naruto was the fourth's son raised their hands, but they knew they were beaten and that Danzo had got his way and Naruto would have forced eviction.

\--Back to Naruto--

I was just walking towards my apartment through the side-streets when I heard a large group of cheering citizens bustle past the entryway, Curiosity now peaked, I scaled the wall and leaped from roof to roof following the rowdy pack of civilians.

'We're heading towards my apartment building', he realised after a while. 'But why? Nobody ever goes there apart from Sakura when I'm too slow in the mornings... And I'm the only one who lives there; it was abandoned years before I was born, so why so many people?'

The people below were holding something between them, but from this height, he could see nothing.

when the mob arrived at Naruto's apartment a few of them went inside with the thing they were holding and more and more people flocked to see the spectacle. The people inside finally came out and walked around the entire building pouring something out onto the ground from a bright red bottle. Then Sasuke walked forward, and Naruto hadn't seen him join and formed the katon hand sign.

"What are you doing Sasuke?!" Naruto yelled, finally having enough and jumping down. If this idiocy carried on, then he wouldn't be left with a home!

"What are you doing?" He repeated.

"We're 'evicting' you, but we're just being far more thorough because you'll never be allowed to return, because you won't have a home to return to" With this he yelled "Katon! Gokakyu no jutsu!"

And with just those small words; I watched my only home go up in a fiery belch of flames.

"How dare you, you piece of shit!" I brought you back to Konoha. I could've killed you in that fight, but I went easy on you. However, you went for the kill and left a gaping hole in my chest. If I wasn't a Jinchuriki, I would be dead right now. And when I come back to my house, I find that the person I had just saved from death has just burnt down everything I own. Why the hell do you feel the need to ruin my life all the time?"

"I hope you know, I didn't do this on a whim. It was the Hokages order to evict you. As of right now, you are no longer a member of The Hidden Leaf Village. And guess what? I was the last blow that got you kicked out! How does it feel loser?" He asked, smirking.

The crowd was jeering with Sasuke and I noticed with horror that all my fr-

Well, I thought they were friends. I guess they just stayed with me because they didn't want me to hurt them. One of them must've heard the villagers talking about 'The Demon Kid.' then told everyone about it.

Anyway... all of my 'Comrades' were standing there yelling at me and edging me towards the massive gates of the village. Even Hinata was standing there telling me to get out.

All I could hear was

"Get out Demon."

"No one needs you"

"You're a waste of space"

"The Uchiha is by far more useful than you"

"He has a good name to him as well"

All of these were said by who I thought were my friends; making the experience all the more hurtful.

\--Flashback End--


End file.
